


benjo was ere

by pm10261



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pm10261/pseuds/pm10261
Summary: In an alley, the boys talk. Set after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 26





	benjo was ere

benjo was ‘ere

Characters/Pairings:Jack/Ianto, mentions, Tosh, Owen and Gwen.

Spoilers: Mentions bits from Doctor Who series 1 and 4 and Torchwood Series 2 episode 1.

Warnings: none - slight Gwen bashing. 

Summary: In an alley, the boys talk. Set after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.

Author’s Note: Another of my old fics, May 2011. Written for the redisourcolour challenge #15. The theme is "Doctor Who Crossover" and the words are “dogma”, “incommodious (1)” and “waltzing” The phrase is "any Shakespeare quote".

~0~

Jack found him in the end, down an alley at the back of the Hotel they were hiding in, sitting on the cold ground, beer in hand, staring at the wall covered in graffiti.

“Hi, how are you?”

“Fine, Jack, just needed a bit of quiet, what with all that has happened.”

“Yeah, can relate to that.”

Ianto sighed and looked up at Jack, he could see sadness in his eyes.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Yes, I do, I will, but not now, not here.”

“It wasn’t a pleasant trip, with The Doctor?”

“No”.

Jack lent his back against the wall and slipped down next to Ianto, rested his hand on Ianto’s knee.

They sat there, next to each other, staring at the wall in front of them.

“People have been doing that for ages, writing on walls, scratching into rocks. Seen graffiti all through space and time. I’ve even seen in Pompeii a drawing that looked like the TARDIS”

“There are sociologist who say it because people want to damage what they haven’t got, they are frustrated by their inability to make a mark on the world, they are disenfranchised. I think this one is because he wants people to see him, that he exists in the world.”

“Quite the philosopher tonight Ianto”

“Have my days. Plus it does say ‘benjo was ‘ere’”

Jack laughed, not his usual full loud laugh, or his truly amused laugh, but a ‘I’m trying to fool you, I’m okay laugh.’ Most people would not hear the difference, but Ianto knew his Captain.

“Jack, what can I do, how can I make it better for you?”

He looked at the older man, taking in the slump to his shoulders, the sadness in his eyes.

“Nothing, nothing you are able to do, you can’t, no.. It’s okay, it will be okay.”

Ianto didn’t push, he knew that Jack will tell him when his was able. If he was ever able.

“So, how did you all manage while I was gone?”

Ianto drank from the bottle and contemplated how to answer.

“We managed.”

“That’s not what I wanted to hear, Ianto, I need to know how it was, Tomorrow Gwen will yell at me, tell me how bad I was for leaving, the usual dogma of how I should behave, how I let her down and how disappointed she is in me. Then the whole throwing herself at me, as if I need her the most. Owen will grouse and groan and only mention me going when he is upset, but he doesn’t mind really, as I have come back. Tosh wont say anything, she’ll just go with the flow, internalising it all that she feels, ..”

“Jack, calm down, They will all forgive you, they love you, all differently, but they do, it’ll be fine. You have come back, that’s all that matters.” Snapped Ianto.

“Ianto, look at me.”

He took another mouthful of beer, wondering what Jack will say now. Ianto closed his eyes, and his head thunked against the wall.

“Jack you come waltzing back, we are happy you are back, we, I, missed you.” Ianto opened his eyes and looked directly at the other man, “But you can be an incommodious bastard sometimes.” Ianto grabbed the front of Jack’s shirt, pulled him close and whispered, “I... I’m “ Ianto pulled Jack a little closer, “I....” and then just kissed him, first it was a gentle, cautious touch of lips, but that only lasted a second, moments latter they were devouring each others mouths, Jack held in place, Ianto holding his head with his hands, as if afraid Jack will disappear again.

They sat in the alley, kissing, just kissing until the sound of Gwen calling out for Jack could be heard.

Ianto looked at Jack, they both stood up, knowing Gwen would descend on them in moments. Ianto got a pen out of his pocket, “Give me your hand.” he wrote on Jack’s hand, “I’m going home, there is no one there, so I’m not gonna cause ‘Reapers’ to appear, yes Jack, I know everything. You go, be with Gwen, and, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jack looked at his hand ‘taming of the shrew II, i 200.’

When Jack had finally got Gwen to go home, he looked up the quote. He read it twice, then burst into laughter, his first real laugh since the Valiant.

“Asses are made to bear, and so are you.”

(1)

Incommodious

meaning - 1 insufficiently spacious; cramped

2 troublesome or inconvenient


End file.
